


The late night dinner

by Sonicblu



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicblu/pseuds/Sonicblu
Summary: Another day.Another mission finished.Now it's time for a late meal.





	The late night dinner

Another day.

Another mission completed.

Rolling on the dusty pavement, the armor car stops just right in front of the garage, lowering down its door to release all the operatives inside. Everyone looks tired after 12 hours kidnapping situation happened in a mall at the heart of the city. Hundreds of staff taken, along with at least 50 more customers. This time, the threat was from a group called “The Realism”. Apparently, they didn’t like people spending money on accomodations because capitalism supports. Well, whatever I guess. It’s all over now.

Ying lands heavily on the ground with both her feet. She lets out a small sighs and starts taking off layers of armor pulling her body. It is always a pain in the ass to wear vests, but they keep you safe. Therefore, a little inconvienience is still better than lying cold on the floor. Few more operators came out. Ela was the last person due to a “talk” with the supervisor. As her reputation noted, Ela once again, has taken a different route opposited to what the captain asked her to do. Pouting like a child, the Polish officer took off her hat and made a swift stroke along the hair to cool off the heat. Her glance then turns over to meet Ying who has taken all her armor layers off, leaving only a tank top. For a shorter operative, the Chinese woman does have some muscles to add up. Accumulate with Ying’s constitution is her work ethic. The Chinese operator takes hostages protection very seriously, which something Ela needs in her team. The less problems to concern, the better each individual can do their part.

Ying shifts her head and their eyes meet for a split second. Ela avert the gemstone green iris and proceeds to takes off her outer coat. This time, it’s Ying who starts admiring Ela’s physique. She just adore the height, the fit figure as well as her european facial features. Such beautiful and high bridge nose, Ying thought. It would be a lie to say Ying didn’t pay attention to the Polish operator from day one. As a habit, Ms. Lin here likes to know about her colleague so she can work better with them. Her easy going manner is one of many top qualities that people like. Hearing rumors about Ela’s challenging attitude, Ying took a step before and read a file about her before they even met in the briefing room. As a results, she knows most of the basic that is necessary if anyone wants to get acquaintance with the famous stubborn operator.

“Hey, Ela.”

Ying walks towards to catch the green hair woman attention.

“Are you free after this?”

The tall woman looks straight at Ying’s face, with one brow buries down, as if she is unsured of Ying’s intention.

“Depend on what you’re about to ask”.

She replies with a raise voice, sounds a little bitchy if you consider.

“There’s a take away restaurant near by. I was hoping we can get something to eat together.”

A genuine expression appears on Ying’s face, as the operator folds their arms across the chest.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

“That I do. I’m getting tired of the food here anyway.”

Ela strectches her neck to release the tension applied earlier during the mission. The Polish operator picks up her stuff and starts walking inside the building.

“I’m gonna get a shower first. Crawling inside a vent really turned you into a broom”

Ela said as she indicates all the dust and stains on her leggings.

Ying laughes. Not at Ela but at both of them. The Chinese operator’s condition isn’t any better. Particles and scratches. Sweats and blood from that 12 hours of intension.

“Gosh, same here! I need to clean this off my cheek. So I see you back here in… 20 minutes?”

“Yeah sure.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
20 minutes later,

Ying’s already back with new clothes on. She’s wearing a light silver puffy coat outside to keep herself warm as the night getting colder. On the inside, a thin V-neck shirt can be seen as well as a dark grey beanie on her head. From the distance, people may mistake her as a man due to the short hair. Not long after, Ela pushed the door open and stepped outside. Ying heard the noise and turned around. The sudden move makes her face just inches away from Ela’s chest. 

“Oops! Sorry!”

Ying spurts out when she draws back instinctively. 

“All good.”

Ela forms a polite smile and continue the path to the outer gate. The Polish operator is wearing a purple turtle neck sweater, with only a thin scarf wrapping around her shoulder. Behind the tall woman, the small follows her quietly like a puppy. 

“Do you want to lead the way?” 

Ela asked, with her brows quite narrowing, as if she was annoyed of having accompanies. Even her voice has some deep tone in it.  
Ying noticed that, so naturally, she is concerned of Ela not fully onboard with this.

“Yes, sure. But if you don’t want to go with me I totally get it.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Ela tilts the head, looking confused at Ying.

Ying responds with the same confusing look. Then later shrugging her shoulder.

“Well, your face seems a little….angry.”

“Ah…”

The green hair’s face immediately releases the tension as soon as she heard the word. She takes one hand to rub on one of the eyes.

“This is just force of habits. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.”

The pair begins their journey to a late night dinner.

“So, you’re from Poland, right?”

Ying initiates another small talk, hoping to get to know her teammate better.

“I was born there, but most of the time I spent working and training in Berlin and Irag.”

The Chinese’s eyes widen, expressing her admiration towards Ela.

“Oh wow! That’s impressive!”

“Not really. I just did like everyone else.”

The Polish woman replies curtly. Her jade iris stares at a distance. A faint sigh slipping through the dry lips, as her brows burrow near the eye lids. This time, Ying swears she can sense an uncomfortable tone coming out from that. Strange. It looks like Ela doesn’t like compliments for some reasons. The silence quickly takes over after that respond. Only foot steps can be heard strolling down the brick sidewalk.

“There we are.”

Ying points to a small store on the other side of the pavement. It looks quite dusty and the space seems small. Moreover, there were not lots of people sitting inside. Ela is half-doubt about the food quality here, yet remains to walk over with Ying anyway.

“I’ll have the combo chicken with fried rice, please!”

Ying orders before the waitress could even give her the menu.

“I’ll have the same as her. Thanks”

Ela was going to pick something, but decided to make this quick. 

The waitress wrote some notes down then nodded and moved towards the kitchen.

“The same thing again, Lin?”

A tall slim boy talks from over the bar while smiling brightly.

“Oh hey, Ronald! Thought you’re off this week?”

“Change of plans. It’s next week now. My car is busted, so I need some extra cash to fix it.”

“Ahhh, what a shame!”

“Truly! Who’s your friend over there?”

Ying looks over to see Ela’s also focus on her face, then averts to the man over her shoulder. Before the black hair could say a word, Ela already took over the conversation.

“I’m her collague from work. The name’s Bosak.”

“Nice to meet you, Bosak! Hope you’ll like the food here!”

The Polish woman just nods replying back to the man’s friendliness, then turns her head back to line the sight with Ying’s.

“Sorry about that. He just likes to make friends a lot.”

The Chinese woman whispers, with both her hands clap together in front of her mouth.

“It’s not a problem. Don’t worry.”

Ela responds with short sentences again.

The woman takes out her phone and starts swiping. Ying thought it was the end of their “chit chat” so she was about to take hers out to check for mails when

“You did really well today.”

Caught offguard by the surprise praise, the Asian’s face freezes for a brief moment before be able to react back.

“Oh?...Thank you? You did excellent today as well, too. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be able to locate the hostages.”

“I did what I had to. It’s nothing special.”

Another short serious answers.

“Oh give yourself some credits, please! You were amazing! None of us couldn’t have thought of the vents! We probably would still be there if it wasn’t for you!”

Ying pats gently on Ela’s left arm which is resting on the table. A smile radiates while she’s still going non stop about how astonishing the Polish operator was, from the beginning hour til the last terrorist got arrested. With so much applause coming right at Ela’s face, it was hard not to simper along with Ying. 

“I’m still shock on how you manage to time my flashes perfectly to take down 3 guys! THREE! Not one!”

“It was thanks to your Candelas. All I did was a simple follow up.”

The black hair shakes her head rapidly when she heard the humble words.

“Honestly, you need to stop putting yourself down.”

“I’m not though.”

Ela crosses both of her arms on the metal surface. She slowly leans herself closer to Ying.

“I could have done better. That was not good enough.”

“What can be better than that?”

“Taking down four.”

Ying almost laughs vocally hearing that.

“Now you’re just talking crazy.”

“I’m not. I had enough time to take one more, but I didn’t react quick enough. I was slow, I need to be faster.”

Realized how serious the green hair woman looked, Ying pauses up her talking to think of something else to say.

“You already did so well. Let’s just take a moment to sink that in, alright?”

Ela stares intensively right into the Chinese operator’s dark brown iris, as if she’s taking this as an insult or something. Ying unconditionally begins to feel the chill on her spine, worrying whether what she had said something offensive to the colleague.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine too! I mean… nothing’s wrong with continously working hard-”

“There’s no time to relax.”

Ela cuts off with a stress on her voice. The operator then licks on her dry lips before carry on the talking. Without knowing, she starts tapping the hand on the table.

“If I stop just for a bit, she will catch up to me.”

“She? Who is-“

“Two chicken fried rice?”

This is the second time Ying got cut by someone.

The waitress puts down both plates when she received a nod from Ela. Within seconds, the woman already dig in while Ying is still trying to finish her question. However, she soon sees that this is Ela’s way of avoiding the question. Therefore, the Asian decided to let it pass and began her eating as well. It was stiff between them. The only noise are people talking, waiters walking, metal clanging in the kitchen on the background. No one says anything else to the other, they both focus on finishing the meal and be done with it. The meal is less delicious when you are in an uncomfortable situation. In this case, the Chinese operator chews slower than usual as this doesn’t taste as good as she remembered. It could be because she is tired, or of something else. On the other side, the Polish woman is constantly putting food into her mouth, makes a quick chomp then swallows virogously. The action repeats again til only ¼ of the food is left on the plate. It feels like she’s only eating to survive, not actually savoring it. It took around 10 minutes for both to finish their portion. They stood up, walked to the counter and paid seperately before walking back to the base again. The whole dinner thing swoops so fast, it may feels like a snap of fingers. 

The route back home adds up with more distressing silence. Faint breathing can be heard from the taller one, occasional car engine driving by and stepping sound from the Chinese woman’s sneakers. Anything is on except for their voice.

“So, what are you planning to do back at HQ?”

Suddenly, the green hair speaks up again, probably due to her impatience of this reticence.

“I’m gonna fill up the reports. Someone has to do that.”

“Wouldn’t that take too long? It’s already 3 am.” 

Ela turns over to Ying’s round face, showing some concern.

“Just sleep. We can do that tomorrow.”

The sentence comes out quite demanding. Well, she is hiddenly “ordering” Ying to go to bed, though, consider how much they have been through today. Nevertheless, it seems like the Chinese operator doesn’t like the idea lying in bed so much.

“I’m not really that exhausted. Besides, sleeping for me is…. kinda difficult.”

Couldn’t help the curious, Ela delivers her tighten brows.

“Why’s that?”

“When we lie down, we don’t go straight to the dream world immediately, we think about stuff.”

Ying lets out a gasp as she carries forward the talking.

“There’s stuff I don’t want to be reminded. Stuff I... am not comfortable re-living with.”

Without noticing, The Chinese operator's hands were already rubbing agaisnt each other. Her brows automatically frown just the idea of that "stuff" slipping through her mind. 

This is probably the first time Ela ever saw her so troubled. Usually, Ying is well-known to be friendly, possitive and easy-going. All the good traits. Well, guess there's more to people than what they appear to be.

The Polish says nothing more, only remain her gaze in the distance as they walk together, alone, in the night.

She has problems.

I have problems.

We both do.


End file.
